Computing systems are commonly used today. A computing system often communicates with a peripheral device, for performing certain functions, for example, an adapter reading and writing information. To process an input/output (I/O) request, an adapter may have to process I/O control blocks (IOCBs) that are received from the computing device. Continuous efforts are being made to improve IOCB routing and processing.